The Protectors
by Dannyrules96
Summary: After saving Drool SB and LG start a group called The Protectors.Sharkboy now has a sis,and a friend from a not so pleasant future.Everything is ok until a inside source turns on the group.Can they find out who it is,while dealing with normal teen drama?
1. Kelli gone bad

**Hey i only own JULIEN KARMEN ARON and ALEX. This is my first fanfic. (the first few chapters are a little corny but it does get better i promise!) this story is like a script. EJ: is julien/ energyjul. SG: Karmen/ Sharkgirl. SB: Taylor/sharkboy. K: Kelli. hope its not to confusing enjoy!**

******Update(2012): Hey so this story is kind of..well ok it is a piece of crap cause me and my friend wrote it when we were like 8. We're currently in the process of editing and revising it so that it is much MUCH better. I'll be uploading it when we're done and after I finish the prequel "The Protectors: Julien No longer home". In the meantime you guys can read this but remember: 8 year olds wrote this sooo.**

**The Protectors**

EJ: where are we?

SG: The bottom of the ocean, genius.

EJ: oh yeah, water.

(Shark boy appears)

SB: The army is ready and the submarine is prepared, but Kelli just walked up to me with blood red eyes and told me she loved me.

EJ: What!? That is so wrong, anyway she'd kill you if you got close enough.

SB: That's what's scaring me. She did get close enough.

(Kelli appears)

K: I didn't need to kill you then. Now, I do. Oh, and looking for your army? Check the funeral parlor.

SG: You can't talk to my bro like that! I hope you like ice in your face.

EJ: Get Kelli! I'll stay with Shark boy…(he he)

K: (She is defeated) Wh- wh-where am I?

SG: You don't know? You're at the bottom of the ocean, where you almost killed me, Julien and shark boy!

K: Oh, sorry. Sometimes I get out of control.

SG: You need a shrink! Powers don't themselves!

K: You have no ides! (She vanishes)

EJ: Are you ok, Shark girl? There was a huge light over here.

SG: Kelli said her powers were controlling her.

EJ: What's her history?

SG: Well, she was lava girls bff…

EJ: You don't mean-

SG: We have to check.

SB: What's up, guys?

EJ: (sigh) your girl may be a maniac.

SB: ARE YOU SERIOUS!? You must be Insane!

EJ: It was your sisters decision, don't look at me.

SG: I'm not making any conclusions, but to be safe, let's visit.

SB: Great, field trip to death!

EJ: Which volcano? There's several in front of us.

SG: Shark Boy knows.

(They look at him)

SB: The tallest one.

EJ: Hey, Lava girl who's your friend?

LG: Your murderer. (She has red eyes)

SB: Don't do it LG! It's me Shark boy.

(Lava Girl blinks and her eyes turn pink)

LG: Kelli used her powers again! RUN!

EJ: Uh, hello. Why run we all have powers.

LG: I guess we can take her, but don't tell me I didn't tell you so!

K: FACE THE RATH OF ME! How did I get here?

LG: Don't play dumb, Kelli. You know how you got here.

K: Man! Anyway, I can still defeat you (She squints her eyes) Hey, why isn't anything happening?

SG: Oh, did I tell you? (Whispers in her ear)

K: NO! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DESTROY I…I mean we the oceans!?

SG: Oh, well. (She smiles) bye! (She waves and they turn to leave.)

(Woman says as leaving)

W: Taylor, Watch your sister!

SG: Home alone again. Wanna watch TV?

SB: Nah, I checked the guide. All reruns.

SG: (sigh) can I get on the computer?

SB: Sure, whatever.

(Online email)

SG: You there, Julien?

EJ: Yeah, what do you want?

SG: Attention, I'm bored.

EJ: come to my house.

SG: Nah, why don't you come here? Taylor just bought us five new DS games.

EJ: Sure. I'll bring my DS.

Now leaving: SG

Now leaving: EJ

(Doorbell)

SG: Taylor someone's at the door!

SB: Quit doing that! (Opens door) HE-oh, it's you. She's in her room. (Excited) We're having pizza so you can stay for dinner. (Shuts door)

EJ: You know, I've never noticed how a lot of the rooms in your house have a light blue carpet and sky themed walls.

SG: Yeah. It's kinda cool. (Changing subject) I heard a gunshot at wal-mart last week.

EJ: And I saw a guy once walk out of school with a pocket knife in his hand.

SG: It kinda scares me. I've never had to use my powers to save my life except once. It's usually been for others.

EJ: Wait, you feel that? Something's coming. I can sense it.

(Wall tears off)

EJ: The wind is to strong! AAAHHH!

SB: (walks in) Whoa! HOLD ON, JULIEN!

(Saves her butt)

EJ: Thanks, Sharkster, but what's going on?

SG: There's a human in front of that storm!

SB: Guess I should and a plate for dinner.

EJ: We can take him! (Creates energy ball) (GETS HIT WITH ENERGY BALL)

(Shark boy catches Julien)

EJ: (standing up) that was weird I though I was the only seijin [say-jen]

(Shark boy catches Julien)

SB: LOOK!

(Energy balls heading toward them)

EJ: (Creates energy shield that makes the balls hit the human)

[Human fall down and go boom]

EJ: Who was that?

SG: Whoever it is, we've got to find out where he came form.

SB: We will, after dinner.

EJ: (smiling) I'm all for that

SG: Fine

EJ: This pizza is good where u got it!

SB: I made it. (Smiles)

SG: (giving them a suspicious look) Am I missing something?

EJ+SB: What?

SG: Never mind!

**please reveiw! i except unimous reviews in case you dont have an acount or if you don't feel like loging in.**


	2. Revealing

**Hey, i think i left out a couple mager things, my bad "-. ok julien is not from "their" time era. you know SG+SB. she is from 2251 like in SKYLAND. the rest of her past is a mystery ^_^! how she got to SB+SG also a mystery ^_^! to you. well yeah i think thats it.....  
**

**oh and this story is about more things then sharkboy n lavagirl. it involves STAR WARS,SKYLAND,SHARKBOY N LAVAGIRL, and some origanal stuff. **

(The next day after school)

SB: There's a new kid at school. His name's Alex. I invited him to our house today, so hide everything that provides evidence of our powers.

SG: Sure

___________

A: You have a big house, Taylor.

SB: Thanks, this is my sister, Karmen.

SG: What's up?

A: Hi, I'm Alex. You're awfully small!

SG: Small? (Punches him)

A: (creates force field)

SB: Wow! You have powers!

A: Well…

SB: We have powers too!

A: COOL! Hey sorry about that "small" thing.

SG: That's okay, you're actually kind of handsome. I got worked up sorry.

(Door bell)

SG: (opens door) Hey Juli

EJ: Hey sharky who's your friend?

A: Hi, I'm Alex

EJ: Hey Alex I'm-

A: Beautiful.

EJ: (looks at shark boy)

SB: (smug look)

EJ: Um… Thanks. (Walks over to Karmen)

SG: Well we'll be upstairs.

[They both walk away]

A: That one girl is hot.

SB: She also has a boyfriend that will kick your butt!!!!!

A: Never mind that, I'll just wait until I have a clear shot.

SB: (almost goes into shark frenzy)

EJ: Excuse me, Taylor, Shar.. I mean Karmen wants to know if we can watch a movie in your room.

SB: (calming down) sure.

A: Would you like me to accompany you?

EJ: (steps back) NO!! I mean it's a chick flick.

A: I don't mind. ( Steps toward her)

SB: SHE SAID NO!!

EJ: BYE (runs upstairs)

[Upstairs]

EJ: Hey sharky, he said yes, but that boy is freaking me out.

SG: He seems sweet to me.

EJ: I think Kelli is trying to use him to get me away from your bro.

SG: Maybe.

EJ: Anyway let's watch the movie.

[After the movie]

EJ: That was good.

SB: (walks in) Alex just left, how was the movie?

EJ: (getting off bed) ok, good, great.

SG: (Stretching) what she said.

EJ: What where you two doing for Two hours?

SB: UM… [Thinking] {I almost beat him up because he was talking about you} we watched TV and played games.

EJ: (Reading Taylors mind) hm, okay, well can you drop me off at my house?

SB: Sure

EJ: Bye sharky

SG: bye Juli

_______

EJ: Thanks.

SB: No problem.

EJ: bye

SB: bye

EJ: (shuts door)

SB: (sighs then walks away)

EJ: (opens door)

SB: (drives away)

EJ: (Sigh) ( closes door)

EJ: [Talking to no one] I'm home.

A: Hello

EJ: AAHH!! What are you doing in my house!!

A: Your boyfriend wasn't here so I though I'd visit.

EJ: STOP THIS, your mind is being controlled.

A: No it's not

EJ: (runs to door)

A: (Speeds to shut door)

EJ: (runs other way)

A: (in front of her) where are you going?

EJ: (Hits him with energy ball while calling Taylor and Karmen using telepathy)

A: (Deflects energy ball)

EJ: (falls) (Sits up) You where the one in front of the storm!

SB+SG: (walk in as she says that) what he's evil!!?

EJ: (Standing up) Yep, Now hit him with all you got!

[Alex fall down and go boom… literally]

___________

[Back at house the next day]

EJ: Hey Sharky

SG: Yes

EJ: I'm worried about shark boy.

SG: What do you mean?

EJ: If LG finds out that he likes me the she might KILL him.

SG: I'm sure she won't do that.

EJ: I'm not taking a chance. I'm going to tell him, I hate him.

SG: Don't do that, IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!

EJ: I guess I'll keep it on hold.

SG: Bye Julie

[Downstairs]

SB: (Watching TV)

EJ: What's up?

SB: Nothing.

EJ: Um, Shark boy, I know I might be sending u mixed signals but I don't like you-

SB: WHAT!??!!

EJ: I'm sorry but um…. I kinda hate you.

SB: But that night and….

EJ: I'm sorry, bye. (Walks away)

_______

SB: (crying)

SG: Hey Taylor, can you- WOAH, what happened?

SB: Julien said she hated me.

SG: Well… Just forget it. You got Lava Girl.

SB: I guess, I'm going to see Lava girl. Coming?

SG: Sure.

_______

LG: Hey, Shark boy, Hey, Shark girl.

SB: I need to talk to you.

LG: Sure. Hey Karmen, I have a little cousin names Aaron. He's 10 and he's staying with me this week.

SG: Kay, let me meet him.

___________

[SB+LG conversation]

SB: So that's what happened

LG: Wow. I never knew you liked Julien.

SB: I guess I forgot to tell you.

LG: I feel forgotten.

SB: I'm sorry.

LG: Fine, I accept. BUT THIS HAD BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! (Hair goes on fire)

SB: OK [ thinking] {I'll try}

[Meanwhile SG+A conversation]

A: h-hey Aarons my name. WH-what's yours?

SG: Karmen, Do you have powers?

A: yeah

SG: Well, what are they?

A: I can throw electricity from my fingers and create water tornadoes.

SG: Hey I can control water!

A: Really? You're awesome! Let's be best friends!

SG: OK. [Thinking] {That was fast and unexpected}

_______

[A few days later at SB+SG house]

SG: Taylor, can you take me to Aaron's.

SB: But you go there everyday!

SG: SO?

SB: It's like you're going out or something.

SG: WE ARE NOT!

SB: Are you sure?

SG: Um. Not really. He acts strange around me. I mean I've never been liked before.

SB: (sigh) Whatever, I'll take you.

________

SG: Hey LG where is Aaron.

LG: Oh, he left and went back home.

SG: (looks at shark boy)

SB: Oh no! I am NOT taking you anywhere else!

EJ: Hey Karmen where have you been I haven't seen you all week!

SG: huh, oh hey Julien, sorry I've been busy.

EJ: Doing what we've been off of school this whole week, you didn't even email me!

SG: sorry I was hanging with Aaron.

EJ: Great you get a boyfriend and I'm thrown out of the picture.

SG: HE is NOT my BOYFRIEND!

SB: I'm going home.

SG: I'm coming with you

____________

(At home)

[Phone rings]

SB: hello

EJ: Hey Taylor is Karmen there.

SB: Who is this.

EJ: It's me Julien.

SB: Ok one moment

SG: Hello

EJ: Hey Sharky my mom just bought me a psp and a wii Wanna come play?

SG: SURE! Is it ok if Taylor comes?

EJ: Yeah, I guess.

[Julien house]

(Door bell)

EJ: Hello, oh come in.

SG: So where's the wii?

EJ: The game room, where else.

SG: Right (heads down the hall)

SB: (looking in fridge) can I get a piece of cake?

EJ: Whatever.

_______

EJ+SG: WE WON!

SB: Again this is unfair two against one!

EJ: I asked you if you wanted to be on our team.

______

[Their all in the kitchen eating Mac+ cheese]

EJ: Hey sharky, Kool-Aid or water?

EJ+SG: BOTH (Laughs)

EJ: (Sitting down) here

SG: Thanks

EJ: How you enjoying those dishes Taylor.

SB: (giving them a fake smile)

EJ+SG: (laughs)

SG: A bets a bet Taylor!

SB: Yeah, yeah

[Door bell]

EJ: (opens door)

K: Hello

EJ: (slams door) IT'S KELLI!!!

SG+SB: AGAIN!?!?

EJ: Nah

SB: Look at the sky she's making a tornado!

EJ: My mom is going to be real mad when she comes home and the house is gone.

SB: Shark girl help me freeze the tornado, Energyjul try to get in Kelli's head!

SG: Yeah, Kelli said her powers where controlling her, which means-

EJ: With help she may be able to get control back!

SB: Which reminds me didn't we take away her powers?

EJ: She was to0 powerful. That was temporary.

SG: The storm is getting worse!!

[They all run outside]

_____________

[SG+SB+EJ captured in weird place chained to a circular wall.]

EJ: (Suddenly wakes up) SHARKBOY, SHARKGIRL!

SG: huh, wait where we are!?

SB: I can't break these bands!

EJ: I can use my powers to unlock them.

[Kelli appears]

K: I wouldn't do that, underneath you is a billion feet of nothing!!!

[Kelli uses her powers to knock them out…again]

_______

SG: Shark boy, Energyjul!

SB: (worried) Energy isn't here.

SG: Where could she be!?!

[Energyjul appears]

SG: Energyjul get us out.

EJ: Why would I do that? (She has red eyes)

SB: Don't do it, it's us.

[She appears in front of him]

EJ: hm, Kelli wants you (punches him)

SG: NOO!! FIGHT HER ENERGYJUL!

EJ: (in front of her) IT'S DARKENERGY NOW!!

[EJ+SB vanish]

SG: this is getting to weird.

________

[Darkenergy appears]

SG: You have to fight her Juli! I know you can do it!!

EJ: (puts hands on head) I can't fight her she's [blue energy appears on hands] too STRONG!

SG: You can do it ENERGYJUL!!

EJ: (energy starts forming around her) I CAN'T her powers are AAHHH!!!!

SG: (starts braking bands, or trys.) Your more powerful then her you ca do it, TRY FOR SHARK BOY!!!!!

[A sonic like energy burst]

EJ: (in front of her) let me help you. (She has blue eyes)

SG: Thanks (starts to fall) WOOOW!!!

EJ: (grabbing her hand) Ok, how was I coming in and out of here?

SG: Um… you appeared and disappeared.

EJ: um, ok?

[They vanish]

________

[The place where Kelli is holding SB]

EJ+SG: Let him go Kelli!!!

K: Why would I do that!?!?!

EJ: (Teleports Taylor behind them)

SB: how'd you do that?

SG: She's more powerful then you thought.

K: (steps closer to them) you still won't escape.

EJ: (building up energy) I'm stronger then you think. HIYA! (Throws energy ball at Kelli)

K: (Falls down) (Flies into sky)

EJ: (Levitates then hits Kelli with energy string)

K: (Makes tornado)

EJ: (Creates energy field to crush tornado)

K: (Grabs EJ's arm to throw her)

EJ: (Changes move and throws Kelli)

K: Hits floor)

EJ: (Lands gently on the floor)

SG: That was amazing!

EJ: Thanks

SB: I think she is weak enough to put in a holding cell. (Puts his hand on her to pick her up)

EJ+SG: (walk over)

SG: How are we supposed to get to H.Q. if we don't know where we are?

EJ: hm, (Puts hands on SB+SG then teleports them to H.Q.)

SG: I'll say it again, that's amazing!

SB: Let's just get her in a cell before she wakes up. Ok?

[Shark girl and Energyjul nod]

____________

**I know lame right! sorry, plz reveiw! man! i'm sorry it's lame we started writing it when we where 10/11 (my friend is younger) so sorry if it's lame. *sigh* sorry. hopefully the next one won't be so lame.  
**


	3. Aftermath

**This is the day after they've escaped Kelli. It's kinda short sorry.**

[Doorbell]

SG: Taylor someone's at the door!

SB: Quit doing that!

[Open door]

SB: He….oh, what do you want.

EJ: um….you got the memo from H.Q. right?

SB: Yeah

EJ: (walks in)

SB: Come in.

[Shuts door]

EJ: That's why I'm here, Karmen is upstairs right?

SB: Yeah.

EJ: Thanks.

SB: Wait, I wanted to talk to you.

EJ: About what?

SB: About what happened Tuesday.

EJ: Oh, look Taylor I meant what I said, but I do still like you, AS a friend.

SB: It's just that-

SG: You're here come on! Oh did I interrupt something.

EJ: Please!

SB: I was just telling her that you were getting a PSP.

SG: WELL COME ON!

EJ: I'm coming.

_____________

EJ: Wow Sharky that outfit looks cool.

SG: Thanks.

EJ: [holding up outfit] do you like mine?

SG: Oh yeah!!

EJ: Let's try them on.

_______________

EJ: It looks even cooler when you're wearing it.

SG: yours does to.

SB: (walks in) nice outfits.

SG+EJ: Thanks

EJ: We should go to the simulator at H.Q. and break em in.

SG: Yeah!

SB: I'll get the shark bike.

___________

**It's kinda short i know. this is just a part that needs to be read after the last chapter. so sorry. "- **


	4. Invite

**Hey Monique gets introduced she is Julien's step sister (since julien is from another time era) **

[After simulation]

SG: These outfits rock!!

[Sharkgirl and Energyjul high five]

EJ: And Sharkboy lost five times!

EJ+SG: (laughs)

SB: (Throws ice at Energyjul) (misses)

EJ: (laughing) Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me.

SB: Is that a threat or a promise?

EJ: (Changing subject) Hey, Sharkgirl, I'm going to see that new movie tonight, my parents said I could bring a friend-

SB: I'll go with you!

EJ: I was talking to Sharkgirl, anyway (turns back to Sharkgirl) wanna come?

SG: Depends, What movie?

EJ: The incredible hulk.

SB: NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!

EJ: (Giving him a weird look) he has defiantly lost it.

SB: I've been trying to see that movie for weeks.

EJ: I guess if you PAY for your ticket you could come with me and Sharky.

SB: OK!

SG: Yeah, and how did you know I was going.

EJ: I read your mind.

SG: oh, HEY!

EJ: My mom will pick you two up at 6:10.

SG: I thought the movie started at 6: 30

EJ: Hello popcorn! The salty treat, not in my era. (Sigh)

SG: Yeah. Well see you later.

[Later. Taylor and Karmen's house]

HONK HONK

SG: Taylor, come on!

SB: I'm coming!

[Door bell]

SG: (opens door) He-

M: (pops gum)

EJ: sorry this is my step sis Monique.

M: (walking away) Just hurry up.

SG: (sarcastically) nice girl.

SB: Ok I'm ready

SG+EJ: Finally

EJ: lets go.

[In the car]

SB: This movie is going to be great, there's going to be all my favorite characters, hulk learns to kinda control himself, it's going to be awesome!

M: (looks at Julien) Does your boyfriend ever shutup_

EJ: He's not my boyfriend

SG: She really bugs you doesn't she?

EJ: All of her selves bug me.

SG: huh?

EJ: (Whispering in her ear) she can multiply.

SG: oh.

Woman: You're here.

EJ: Pick us up at 8:30.

Woman: Ok, bye (drives away)

[Inside movie theater]

EJ: Monique, you get the seats we're get the popcorn

M: Whatever.

SG: Ok, how are we doing this?

EJ: I'll get the drinks you get the candy and Taylor gets the popcorn.

[They all race off]

_________

[At Taylor and Karmen's house]

EJ: The movie was great.

SB: I hated it.

EJ: You're just disappointed there were no sharks in the movie.

SB: Whatever.

SG: You've been trying to see that movie for weeks and you hated it!! Next time, lets just rent Jaws.

SB: Why? I have the movie.

EJ: ANYWAY!! We're going to Carowinds tomorrow. Want to come.

SB: Sure.

SG: We've go nothing else to do.

**so what do you think? please reveiew! **


	5. Demetrius

**Hey a new OC is being introduced! his name is Demetrius. Enjoy!**

[The next]

[Door bell]

SB: Hey. I'm ready.

EJ: Where's Karmen?

SB: Emergency meeting in space.

EJ: Well, Lavagirl is in the car.

SB: WHAT?! Why is she coming?

EJ: She's just driving us there.

SB: Oh, hold on, my cell phone is ringing. It's Karmen. Here, you talk to her.

EJ: Hello? Oh, it's you. How's the meeting?

SG: There's an unidentified creature heading to the Carowinds area.

EJ: So much for those plans.

SG: No, you can still go, Just be carful. Demetrius and I are heading to Boomerang Bay.

EJ: Who?

SG: He's a seijin like you, from 2251. He's a Jedi too.

EJ: I hope it's not the Demetrius I know.

SG: I guess you'll find out later. Bye. (Hangs up)

[At Boomerang Bay]

EJ: I sense something or someone following us.

SB: Well, Karmen and that Demetrius guy are supposed to be coming, right?

EJ: I mean someone we don't know.

SB: ummm…

EJ: look up!

SB: Is that a naked cow or a man?

SG: Where were you? We looked everywhere. B.T.W this is-

SB: (pointing up) JUULII!!!!

L+EJ: (Put force field around everyone)

[Creature is disintegrated]

L: I see you've gotten stronger.

EJ: (crossing arms) what's it to ya.

L: (looks at Sharkboy) Hey I'm Demetrius (extends his fist)

SB: (hits Demetrius' fist) Taylor, codename Sharkboy. (Looks at Julien) I didn't know you still did that in the future.

EJ: (Waves hand in yeah, yeah motion)

SG: I guess it's back to head quarters.

EJ: Don't tell me he is in the Protectors!

L: Chill I'm on the blue team.

EJ: Is this some kind of joke.

L: No, I even have a codename, Lightning.

EJ: Hm, Lightning, Quick to attack not caring who it hurts (puts hands on hips) fits you.

L: (Gives her a smug look)

SG: Headquarters.

[Teleported to H.Q.]

SG: I'm so glad they put this is,

EJ: (laughing) I'm just scared that part of me will be left behind.

SB: That might be a set back.

SG: Well, who wants sushi?

EJ: No one, how about-

SG: Chinese?

SB: Indian?

EJ: Pizza?

SG: Sounds good.

SB: Yeah.

L: okay

____________

[At home]

Man: (Knocks on door)

SB: Hello

Man: Here's your pizza.

SB: Thank you.

EJ: (shuts door)

[They walk into kitchen]

EJ: Pizza's here.

L: Where's the bathroom?

SG: Down the hall to the left.

L: Thanks

SG: I'm going to see if we can get ice cream later. (Walks away)

SB: What's up with you and Demetrius?

EJ: What do you mean what's up with me and Deme.

SB: Deme?

EJ: Nick name I gave him.

SB: You gave him?

EJ: SHUTUP and eat your pizza!

SB: Sorry. But seriously you two are always having some kind of private fight.

EJ: Ok, fine I-

[Demetrius and Karmen walk in]

SG: (Sitting down) Hand me a piece of cheese.

EJ: (Handing her a piece of cheese pizza) please.

SG: (Taking pizza) Thank you.

L: Where you guys talking about something.

EJ: No. And even if we were I wouldn't tell you about it.

**So what do you you think? please reveiw! **


	6. Surprize

**Ok so the last chapter kinda just cut off. so it is still the same day they met Demetrius.**

[Later]

L: Well I got to go.

SG+SB: Bye

SG: I'm going to get ice cream what do you two want.

EJ: Vanilla

SB: Vanilla

SG: (Leaves)

EJ: (Walks over to do dishes)

SB: I broke up with Lavagirl.

EJ: Really!? I thought you two where inseparable.

SB: Not really I mean I never really liked Lavagirl that much.

EJ: How'd she take it?

SB: She was mad but she didn't try to kill me or nothing-

EJ: Really?

SB: I was as surprised as you are.

EJ: Just don't get all mushy on me.

SB: WHAT!!

EJ: It was just a comment, sheesh.

SB: It was rather rude.

EJ: oh get over yourself.

SB: You really know how to make a guy feel better.

EJ: (rolls eyes)

[Karmen walks in]

SB: (Taking cone out her hand) Thank you.

EJ: Hey you guys, my dads uncle brothers daughter, just built a new water resort and she wants to know if we wanted to test it first.

SB: Sure.

SG: Awesome!

EJ: Ok my mom will pick you two up at 9:30.

SB: IN THE MORNING!!

EJ: No in the evening, of course in the morning.

SG: You're so lazy Taylor, besides it'll be good for you to get up early.

SB: No it won't! I need my beauty sleep.

EJ: Got that right.

SB: Hey!

SG+EJ: (Laughs)

SG: You sooo walked yourself into that one.

SB: Shutup!

EJ: Well I can see you two have some bonding to do, see you later.

SG: JULIEN!!

EJ: Hey I need sleep, and so do you. I mean its 11:00

SG: Fine

SB: Bye

EJ: Bye

[At wave pool the next day]

EJ: Whoa, Sharky! Try not to drown me.

SG: Sorry, I'm just training for our assignment in the South Pole. Unless Lavagirl comes, I won't be able to melt the snow if I don't learn.

EJ: You're going with us?

SB: I thought you had a meeting.

EJ: Yeah.

SG: They say I don't have enough experience to go on this one. You guys need to mind your own business.

SB+EJ: Sorry.

SB: You know, I'm going so it's not that big of a deal.

SG: IT IS TO ME!

EJ: Easy Sharky he was just saying.

SG: I'm going to check out that water slide.

[She leaves]

EJ: I think she's angry.

SB: Oh, whatever.

EJ: you are so insensitive!

SB: I am so sensitive! I like your bathing suit.

EJ: That's not being sensitive, that's just flirting!

SB: It is to being sensitive, I know that girls don't like being told they look bad.

EJ: You where still flirting.

SB: I know!

[Karmen jumps in wave pool]

EJ: Hey

SG: (laughs)

SB: You still mad?

SG: No

EJ: Yes you are.

SG: STOP reading my mind!!

EJ: Sorry it's kinda a habit.

SG: It's kinda annoying.

EJ: Although if your parents think you're lying I can read your mind and say your not.

SG: It's still annoying.

EJ: Sorry

SB: Who wants to check out the water slides?!

EJ: I'm in!

SG: Ok.

**please reveiw!**


	7. Vacation

**Here you go chapter 7! this is after the get back from the ]park.**

[At home]

SG: (slams door)

SB: What was that for, you idiot?

SG: What'd you call me?! (Jumps on Taylors back)

SB: (Pulls Karmen's hair)

EJ: (Puts both in force field) you two are getting on my nerves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's your problem Karmen?!

SG: Nothing. Now put me down!

SB: what about me?

SG: No one cares about you.

EJ: Speak for yourself.

SG: I'm not the enemy here. How come everyone's against me?

SB: (Almost goes into shark frenzy) you're obviously mad about something!! You're the only one who's mad here! NOW TELL US WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS, YOU FREAK!!

SG: You're the on with the problem, jerk!

EJ: Would you two shut up and deal with it?!!!

SB: I'm hungry.

___________

[The next day]

SB: (Walks into Karmen room and yawns) Hey, Karmen. Sorry about yesterday. What's up?

SG: Earlier yesterday, I was using my super strength to pick up the car and my arms weakened and I dropped it.

SB: So?

SG: (Picks Taylor up by leg and throws across room) so? SO? I'M LOSING MY POWERS JERK!!

SB: But you're using them now.

SG: But I'm losing them this is really freaking me out, Taylor.

SB: Well I hope you deal with it soon, before you beat me to death.

SG: you are so insensitive! I hope Julien never gets with you!

SB: WHAT!!! Wait are you saying she likes me more then as a friend.

EJ: (In doorway) you know your proving her right.

SB: I AM NOT!!!

EJ: Whatever, Karmen doesn't that Jedi stuff wear you out?

SG: Yeah, but nothing I can't handle! Why?

EJ: Well, think about it. You go to the Jedi meetings and focus all your energy on "the force" or whatever then come back and use your sharky abilities. Your powers are probably weakening because you're overworking yourself.

SG: That makes sense, but I've never had a problem before.

EJ: That was when Kelli was on r side.

SG: I guess I have been working hard.

EJ: Yeah, but I got the best thing to calm you down. (Holds up plan tickets) I WON THE SWEEPTAKES!!

SG: Oh, the one with that dude.

EJ: NO THE OTHER ONE!!

SG: OH MY GOSH!!!OH MY GOSH!!!

SB: OH BROTHER!!!!

EJ: Fine, I guess you don't want to go with us.

SB: I don't even know where you're going.

EJ: Didn't you get my email?

SB: YOU EMAILED ME?!?! Um… (Clears throat) I mean no.

EJ: Well if you check the email your know everything.

SB: Fine. (Walks out)

SG: I can't believe you won. (Starts packing bags) have you packed.

EJ: Yeah

SG: (stops packing) you don't sound so happy.

EJ: No, no, I'm psyched! I just hope we don't run into any trouble that requires The Protectors.

SG: (Sits on bed) Yeah, I see what you mean.

EJ: We could always shut of are headsets.

SB: (Bust into room) I AM SO GOING WITH YOU GUYS!!! Hey where's my suitcase?

EJ: (Lifts it using telekinesis and throws it at him)

SB: Thanks (runs back out)

EJ: That was weird.

SG: That was Taylor. (Continues to pack)

EJ: Yeah I guess it was, anyway, the plane leaves tomorrow at 12:00 pm and the bus will take us there at 11:30 am. Ok with that

SG: As long as I get to go I'd get up at 2 am!

EJ: Good. I'll go tell Taylor. See u tomorrow at my house. (Walking out) 11:30!

[Next day]

[Doorbell]

EJ: Hey.

SG: Hey.

SB: HI!

EJ: Hi Taylor.

SG: I can't believe we're going!

EJ: I know!

M: I should have known it was you and your loud boyfriend.

EJ: He's….not…my…boyfriend.

M: Whatever (walks away)

SG: She scars me.

SB: Yeah.

EJ: Don't worry, she doesn't bit, often.

SG: eep

HONK HONK

EJ: Let's go.

[Runs outside]

[In the bus]

EJ: WOW!

SG: AMAZEING!

SB: WOW!

SB+SG+EJ: AWESOME!!!

Man: Are you folks set?

EJ: Yes

Man: Ok in 30 minutes you will be on your way to-

HONK

Man: Better get going.


	8. Flying

**Hey sorry it toke me so long to get this chapter out, i went on vacation (lol just like in the book) and when we came back we had yard work and unpacking to do, BUT HERE IT IS!!!! Enjoy!  
**

[At airport]

SB: Did I mention, I HATE FLYING!

EJ: It's no that bad. Mahad and I went flying all the time back home.

SB: I hate Mahad!

EJ: You don't even know him!!

SG: I'm sure Mahad is a great guy. Now come on!! (Pulls Julien)

EJ: (Pulls Taylor)

[On plan]

SB: I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying…

EJ: We know already, sheesh!!

SB: I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying…

SG: You fly the mini jets.

SB: I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying…

EJ: (Stuffing muffin in his mouth) here hate this!!

SG: finally some peace and quit.

EJ: Well at lest until he finishes that muffin.

SG: Chheeww sslloowwllyy

SB: M mmmm mmmmmm

EJ: She even his big mouth can't eat it.

SB: MMM

SG+EJ: What was that?

SB: MMM

SG+EJ: WH-

Random man: YOU KIDS OR TEENS OR WHATEVER YOU ARE! QUIT DOWN!!!

Random woman: YEAH!! SHUSH IT!!!

Old Man: SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!!!!

EJ: OK, OK, GO BACK TO BEING QUIT N CROUYCHY ALREADY!!

[Chatter]

SG: That was unexpected.

SB: I hate fling, I hate flying, I hate flying…

EJ+SG: (Grunt) not again.

SG: Got any headphones.

EJ: No, I wish I did.

SB: I hate fling, I hate flying, I hate flying…

SG: [Whisper] hey maybe you should give him a kiss that would shut him up.

EJ: NOWAY!!!

Random person: SHHHHHH!!!!

EJ: Sorry. [Whisper] no way! I'm not going to give him a kiss! Are you crazy!

SG: [Whisper] no! I just wan him to shutup.

EJ: [Whisper] well the answer is no!

SB: I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying…

SG: [Whisper] please

EJ: [Whisper] no

SG: [Whisper] please

EJ: [Whisper] no!

SG: Please

EJ: No!!

Random woman: its 1:30 in the afternoon shouldn't you kids be taking a nap or something?!

EJ: We're teenagers we don't take "naps".

Random woman: You should, now PIPE DOWN!

EJ: Yes mam.

SG: I can't wait to get of this plane.

EJ: Yeah.

SB: I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying…

SG: Please.

SB: I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying…

EJ: No.

SG: Please.

EJ: No. why don't you do it.

SG: ewww

EJ: Why don't you just knock him out?

SB: I ha-

EJ+SG: [Whisper] he stopped

SG: wow

EJ: but why?

SG: Look. (Points at the waiter two rows up)

EJ: [Mumbling] stupid 20 year olds (kicks chair in front of her)

Man: (Turns around) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KID.

EJ: (gulps) sorry.

Man: YOU BETTER BE!

SG: (giggles)

EJ: (gives her a mean look)

SG: Oh come on, he is probably never going to see her again and at lest he shutup.

EJ: Whatever.

[Off plane]

SB: I'm so glad that's over. I ha-

EJ: (Puts hand over Taylors mouth) Don't say it or I'll send you so far back in time you won't even know who you are!

SB: (taking Julien's hand of his mouth, and raising his eyebrow flirtingly) Fine I won't say it.

SG: LOOK! (Points outside) our ride is here.

[In bus]

EJ: What's the first thing you're going to do when you get to the ON WATER HUT?

SG: Swim.

SB: Eat.

SG: What about you?

EJ: hm, both!

SG+EJ+SB: (Laughing)

EJ: We should do something together.

SB: [Dreamily] Yeah.

EJ: I meant all of us.

SB: Yeah, yeah, I knew that.

EJ: Right, Anyway we should go eat at a "talked up" restaurant and then go to a, yeah then we're just go home or to the hut I mean.

SG: Yeah sounds good.

SB: [dreamily] Yeah.

EJ: Ok, we can eat then swim it's a win win.

SB: [Dreamily] Yeah

EJ: ok, that's a little weird.

SB: huh, what, oh my gosh they got video games!! See ya!

SG: Man him and video games.

EJ: Though he never wins any.

SG: yeah.

EJ: Which is kind of confusing. Isn't he supposed to have good reflexes?

SG: Yeah, maybe he's been practicing too much on the secret identity thing.

EJ: (Getting up and walking over to Taylor) Why don't we play a game with u using your powers.

SB: ok.

SG: Oh yeah, (jumping up) I want to see this!

Man: You will arrive at the boat in 30 minutes.

EJ: Actually can you take us to, um, what's it called, oh yeah-

SB: GO TO THE BEST PLACE TO GET SUSHI!

EJ: What! Taylor!

SB: oh, come on, please?

EJ: Whatever. Ok

Man: You will be there in 15 minutes.

EJ: Thank you.

**please reveiw!!!**


	9. uhboys

**here you go chapter 9. hope you enjoy.**

[At restaurant]

SB: (Looking around) WOW this place is awesome!

EJ: I hope the have other things besides sushi.

SG: Yeah, me too sushi is good but it makes me sick.

SB: I don't know you anymore!

EJ: Shutup.

Woman: How many?

SB: Three, non smoking.

[At table]

EJ: Can't believe people use to smoke.

SG: Whoever invented smoking wanted to slowly commit suicide.

EJ: Yeah!

Woman: What may I get you guys to drink?

SG: Water.

EJ: Dr. Pepper.

SB: Dr. Pepper.

Woman: (walks away)

EJ: Why do you always get what I get?

SB: I don't ALWAYS get what you get.

EJ: Most of the time you do.

SB: No I don't!

SG: Maybe he can't make up his mind. So he copies.

EJ+SG: (laughs)

SB: That's not funny!!

EJ: Shutup and order!

SB: The waiter isn't even here!

Man: May I take your order.

SB: Huh.

SG: I'll get the fish le deacon platter.

EJ: And I'll get the wow wow wow chicken.

SB: (flipping through menu) um…

EJ: Give him a few minutes.

Man: (walks away)

SB: (flipping through menu) how did you decide so fast?

SG: I told you we were going to look at the online menu.

EJ: You where to busy playing games.

SB: Uh!

SG: Hurry hurry the lunch rush is the worst time to lollygag.

SB: Shutup!

EJ: Hurry up!

SB: But what should I get?!

EJ+SG: Oh just get the sushi platter!

Man: May I take your order?

SB: The sushi platter.

Man: (indifferent) Ok it shouldn't take long don't forget to check out are awesome desert menu it's well awesome. (Walks away)

SG: He sounds like-

EJ: (Sarcastically) like a ball of sunshine?

SG: Never do that……EVER!!

EJ: Do what? Say ball of sunshine?

SG: yeah.

EJ: Ok? I'm bored.

SG: What would you be doing if you weren't here [whisper] in this time era?

EJ: Probably flying with Mahad or playing checkers-

SB: With Mahad?

EJ: Yeah.

SB: I don't like him!

EJ: I don't care! (Sigh) I wish he was here though…

SG: Where you and Mahad an item?

EJ: Item?

SG: Together a couple-

EJ: Oh, I don't know, we hung out a lot but…

SB: (Upset)

SG: Oh.

Man: Here you go (passes out food) I hope your meal is super static completely wonderful to- oh just enjoy (Walks away)

EJ: Poor guy (starts eating)

SG: (eating) he's not poor. Working at this fancy place he probably had plenty of doe.

SB: (Scarfing down food)

EJ: (Giving him a weird look) you just can't eat with boys.

SB: (slowing down, sollows) I'm hungry. There is no reason to judge me.

EJ: Just try to not make a fool of us.

SG: Yeah. People are starting to stare.

SB: (Looking around) no one is staring.

EJ: But they will if you keep eating like a pig.

SB: Whatever (continues to eat)

**please review. (carmen sharkboy and julien will end up kissing so just wait.**


	10. Leting out memorys

**here you go chapter 10! so every relationship has it's total turning point whether for the best or worst well know it is Julien and Taylor's turn! **

**enjoy!!!!**

[At the hut]

SG: So. Where's the pool?

EJ: Um, hello all around us! I mean the hut is on water!!

SG: Oh, right, well, I'm going for a dip. (Runs outside and jumps in the water)

EJ: (Sitting down with Sudoku puzzle book. Looks at Taylor) what your not gonna go for a "dip" too? (Takes drink of water)

SB: Do you want to go out?

EJ: (spits out water) WHAT!!

SB: Do you want to go out with me? I mean it's a simple question.

EJ: I know what you said, but it's only been like 3 or 4 days since you broke up with Lavagirl. Don't you think she'll be mad?

SB: I already told her everything, she's knows I like you and (scratching head nervously) that you said you hated me.

EJ: Oh yeah that.

SB: I broke up with Lavagirl so I could be with you.

EJ: Right (nervous laugh)

SB: You still haven't answered me.

EJ: It's not that easy of a question to answer.

SB: Why? I mean I know you like me and you know I like you.

EJ: Yeah, but me and Mahad would qualify as a couple in you standers.

SB: But at dinner you said-

EJ: I know what I said. no one knew we were going out. I didn't thin it would matter telling you and Karmen any way.

SB: Well, it does. I broke up with Lavagirl-

EJ: Hey none told you to do that you made that choice for yourself.

SB: Yeah, well you're not close to going back to your time, shouldn't you be moving on!

EJ: I can go back whenever I want to!

SB: (smurk) then why don't you?

EJ: WH- I-

SG: Hey that water-

SB: Yeah I think I'll swim now. (Walks past Karmen and straight of the edge)

SG: ooooooook? (Grabs towel and starts drying off) So… Thanks a lot this is like going to be the best vacation ever!

EJ: Taylor asked me to go out with him.

SG: (Stops drying hair) When did this happen?!?

EJ: About 15 seconds after you jumped in the water.

SG: Wow. (Continues to dry off) I never thought he would actually find the courage to ask you out.

EJ: Yeah, he said he broke up with LG for me.

SG: WOW that's deep!

EJ: Ya think!

SG: Well anyway, what did you say?

EJ: I really didn't say anything.

SG: So you were dating that um… Mahad?

EJ: Huh?

SG: Please you're talking about Taylor but your mind is like sooo not here.

EJ: Well yeah we where, but Taylor comes along and practically confesses his love for me.

SG: Yeah I could see how that would be somewhat confusing.

EJ: SOME WHAT? I just want to get back to Mahad and Lena and skyland were things make sense.

SG: Yeah- wait whose Lena- is she [shocked whisper] your daughter?

EJ: WHAT!! My daughter?! NO!! She's Mahad's little sister!

SG: Oh miiiii baaaaad!

EJ: Yeah yoooour baad.

SG: Oh Demetrius is so cute n nice-

EJ: No stop right there!

SG: What!

EJ: Please tell me your smarter then to fall for his little act.

SG: What are you talking about?

EJ: Karmen he's not the guy you think he is. It's all an act, I know from experience.

SG: Experience? What are you talking about?

EJ: Well, before I came here I was dating him.

SG: Wait I though you where dating Mahad?

EJ: No, before I was dating Mahad before I even went to Puerto angel.

SG: Oh. Well what happen? (Sits down)

EJ: We were dating and he was all sweet but he was very territorial, if a guy even talked to me he went ballistic. So I dumped him-

SG: That's not as bad as I thought it was.

EJ: I wasn't done. Later when me and Mahad went to visit Demetrius found out we were dating and (closes eyes for a second then opens them again) He tried to kill Mahad…

SG: (shocked gasps) Wha! No!

EJ: (nods head) Yep/ and he's a seijin… Mahad all he has is his boomerang. It was a big fight he was more powerful them us but I managed to get him down (angrily) but he wouldn't take his defeat he woke up in enough time to blast Mahad right off the block!!

SG: (angrily) that bozo. What happen?

EJ: I jumped after him I got there just in time, right before he hit a block. (Angrily) but that jerk is determined to make sure I have no relationship at all!

SG: All because you dumped him!! Psychopath! Anyway I have a date with him on Friday. Cool huh?

EJ: (Shocked) WHAT! KARMEN where you even listening to me!?!!

SG: Yes! But he is so cute! (Stands up putting hands on her hips) plus I have no plan of dumping him.

EJ: AHHHH!! (Walks out the room and into her "bedroom" and slams door)

**So what do you think?!? huh? huh? huh? i won't know unless you reveiw so REVEIW! (anoumous reveiws acepted) ^_^!**


	11. Feelings awakened

**here is ch 11. soo is juliens and taylors relationship bump good or bad...**

[Later like 10:00]

EJ: (Sitting on bottom of bed looking at magazine)

SB: (Knocks on door then opens it) Hey,

EJ: (Looking up and setting magazine on the floor) Hey?

SB: You've been in here all day.

EJ: (Stands up and walks over to the door) Yeah, I know.

SB: You're not going to come out?

EJ: No.

SB: Oh? Ok. (Turns and starts walking)

EJ: (Starts to shut door)

SB: (Stops door then kisses Julien [for 10 seconds] pulls away)

EJ: (Shocked slightly blushing) uh . . .

SB: (nervous) I think Karmen is calling (steps back)

EJ: um… yeah.

SB: (turns around and walks quickly down the hall)

EJ: (Shuts door turns around and sinks to floor) (Giddy) did he just? (Smile fads) Mahad (Puts head in hands/knees and starts crying)

SB: (Walks over to Karmen) Hello, isn't it great day. (Sits down)

SG: (Giving Taylor a weird look) what is wrong with you?

SB: (happily) nothing, nothing at all.

SG: Why are you so giddy all you did was go to your- (Smiles like she just discovered something)

SB: (nervous) what?

SG: (excited) you weren't in your room! You went to talk to Julien didn't you?!!

SB: (Nervous/anxious) what?! Noo! I was in my room.

SG: Then why are you so happy?

SB: Fine! I kissed Julien!! You happy know!

SG: (Giddy) this is better then I thought! (Jumping out seat) I gotta talk to Julien!

SB: (jumping out his seat and grabbing Karmen's arm) No!

SG: And why not?

SB: Please Karmen it's already awkward enough (mean) without you blabbing about it.

SG: That's my job! (Pulls arm away)

SB: Well, then, your fired! It's no longer your job!

SG: You're not going to stop me that easily. (Starts walking down hall)

SB: KARMEN!!

SG: (Knocks on Julien's door)

EJ: (Trying to sound like she wasn't crying) who is it?

SG: Your in-law!

EJ: (Eyes water) GO away.

SG: Yeah right! (Starts to turn knob)

EJ: (Sends a blast through door that blows Karmen back a foot)

SG: (Sitting up) Fine!

EJ: (Climbs onto bed and starts crying again)

SB: (Walks up to Karmen) told you you're fired!

SG: (Rolling her eyes and standing up) whatever. But I don't think I'm the one that got her so mad.

SB: And?

SG: And, I think you should talk to her.

SB: What!? Are you crazy after this whole thing, NO WAY! Not now.

SG: I'm guessing be this whole thing you mean, your kiss? But get over it and talk to her.

SB: Fine I'll talk to her though I don't see why. (Starts down hall)

SG: (Walks to the kitchen)

SB: (Opening Julien's door) Julien?

EJ: (Pulling a pillow over her head) what?

SB: (Walking in) are you mad at me?

EJ: (takes a deep breath then sits up and wipes her eyes) No, I'm not made at you.

SB: You mad at Karmen?!

EJ: No. I'm mad at myself.

SB: What?

EJ: (Lying down) forget it.

SB: But I-

EJ: (Angrily sitting up) Look Taylor! We're not a couple and we're barley even friends so just leave!!

SB: I just-

EJ: TAYlor!

SB: Sorry. (Walks out shutting the door behind)

SG: (Walking in as Sharkboy sits down) how'd it go?

SB: (Giving her a mean look) I know you heard that.

SG: Yeah.

SB: You know this is your fault.

SG: Mine?! How?

SB: You had to run your mouth about the kiss then force me to talk to her and now she's mad at me!

SG: You'll get over it. She didn't-

SB: No I won't Karmen, the one girl I really like and you have to blow it by being you!!

SG: I had nothing to do with that, you know she was dating Mahad.

SB: (Standing up) I've heard enough about Mahad!! (Starts walking away)

SG: Where are you going?

SB: To my room!

SG: (Walking in to Julien's room) Julien? Are you ok?

EJ: No. (Sitting up) Taylor asks me to go out with him then kisses me which is all fine by me tell you bring Mahad into the equation.

SG: (Sits down next to Julien)

EJ: I want to go back to skyland but then I don't want to leave because of Sharkboy. (Puts head in hands) It's so confusing!

SG: I can hardly imagine! I mean me n Deme-

EJ: Karmen!! I am not in the mood to deal with that right now!!

SG: Oh, right sorry.

EJ: Maybe you should just leave me alone.

SG: I'm sorry Julie I just-

EJ: Karmen please.

SG: Walks out leaving the door open)

**So what do you think! reveiw!!**


	12. Alone

**Hey everybody sorry it toke so long to update i've been busy... but here it is enjoy. this chapter is such a julien/taylor chap so enjoy times 2**

[Next day]

SB: (Walks into Julien's room and squirts her with water)

EJ: (Caught of guard she throws an energy ball at him)

SB: (Flies backwards hitting /and in the process shutting/ the door)

EJ: (Jumping of the bed and going over to him) Oh My God! Sorry! (Helps him up)

SB: If you didn't want me to be in here you could have just said it.

EJ: You just caught me off guard.

SB: (Opening door) Breakfast is ready.

EJ: What did Karmen make?

SB: Karmen's not here.

EJ: (Nervous /confused) where is she?

SB: (Walking down the hall) her boyfriend just showed up and there going out.

EJ: (Following Taylor) so you cooked?

SB: I cook!

EJ: Right? So what ya make? Sushi!

SB: You don't make sushi you catch it!

EJ: But you can MAKE it look all fancy.

SB: Whatever. I made pancakes. (Walks into kitchen and around counter)

EJ: (Sitting on stool) I'm impressed! I though all you made was pizza and sushi.

SB: You don't make sushi you-

EJ: (Rolls eyes) catch it, yeah, yeah I know!

SB: (Handing Julien a plate) here.

EJ: Thanks (Starts eating) There is no way you made this!

SB: (Confused) why?

EJ: It's good!

SB: Ha, ha very funny (starts eating his food)

EJ: (Finishing food) so when is Karmen getting back? (Puts plate in sink walks over to the couch and sits down.)

SB: (Puts plate in sink then starts over to couch) with "that" guy you never know. (Sits down)

EJ: I sense you don't like him.

SB: (Mean/sarcastic) you need your powers to know that?

EJ: (Offensive) NO! I don't like him either!!

SB: Hm, another thing we have in common.

EJ: Another?! We don't have that much in common.

SB: Lets see … we BOTH don't like deme (Looks at Julien for a reaction to using his nickname) we both like sports, water, fishing-

EJ: I don't like fishing!

SB: Oh right, anyway food, summer, roller coasters… shall I go on?

EJ: No you can shut up now.

SB: (sarcastically serious) Face it we're meant for each other!

EJ: (Rolls eyes them turns to the TV and cuts it on)

SB: Wow no smart comeback. Oddly out of character I mean usu-

EJ: SHUTUP Taylor!

SB: better.

EJ: (Rolls eyes and picks up phone then starts dialing)

SB: (confused) what are you doing?

EJ: (Finishes dialing then puts phone up to ear) calling the bus, we're going out.

SB: Like on-

EJ: NO not on a date tha- Yes, um can you meet us here in an hour. Yes thank you. (Hangs up) get ready (starts walking toward room)

SB: (Jumping out of seat) what get ready, where are we going?

EJ: (Stops. Sarcastically) a club (turns around)

SB: (Shocked, confused, and excited) what are you serious?

EJ: NO! Just get dressed in something fancy, well not fancy. Your version of cool…I guess. (Walks into room)

SB: ok? (Walks into room)

[55 minutes later]

SB: (Standing next to door in jeans and a blue "guy" tank top. With a tooth pick in his mouth)

EJ: (Walks over wearing a red, red dress with whit sparkles a whit ruffle at the bottom and white straps with red, red shoes.)

SB: (Opens mouth, tooth pick falls out) WOOW you look HOOT!

EJ: (blushing a little) um, thanks. (Stops blushing) so you ready?

SB: . . . .Um yeah, yeah of course.

HONK HONK

EJ: Ok let's go.

SB+EJ: (climb into bus)

Man: Where to?

EJ: (Hands him a peace of paper)

Man: OK then.

EJ: (Sits down on the couch across from Taylor)

SB: (Staring at Julien)

EJ: Stop staring at me!!

SB: (embarrassed) what? No! I! Uh, ok (turns around)

EJ: (Rolls eyes, phone rings) Hello?

SG: hey Julien its Karmen. What you doing right now?

EJ: On my way to that place we saw on the ad.

SG: oh cool! And let me guess you just left Taylor at home clueless?

EJ: No, he's here too.

SG: Wow… wait are you wearing that red and white dress.

EJ: yeah.

SG: OMG I CAN'T BELIVE YOU TO ARE GOING ON A DATE!!!!!!

EJ: (Pulls phone away from ear)

SB: (Turns around)

EJ: KARMEN!!

SG: Oh my gosh! He was sitting right next to you wasn't he. I'm so sorry

EJ: Karmen!

SG: I just go well shocked I mean-

EJ: Karmen!!

SG: Oh sorry what?

EJ: 1 your crazy 2 it's not a date!

SB: (Sadly turns around)

SG: Oh, sorry, well I um gotta go.

EJ: Didn't you call for something?

SG: Yeah, but I forgot.

EJ: (laughs) ok bye. (Hangs up)

SB: You know you never answered my question.

EJ: (Nervous) what question?

SB: (Standing up and sitting on the table in front of Julien) the question I asked you last night.

EJ: (pushing hair behind ear nervously) oh that, um well its kind complicated.

SB: How?

EJ: Look it's nothing against you. I've just been through a lot of lose so-

SB: (Grabs Julien's hand) I'm not going any where.

[Julien looks straight into Taylor's eyes. Then a picture of Mahad flashed through her mind and she yanked her hand away.]

EJ: Taylor, look. I just need time to think. This isn't something you decide in five minutes, or so.

SB: You've had longer. Yes or no?

EJ: Well, here's the thing. I want to say yes, I mean you're a nice dude Taylor, but I have to remember Mahad. I mean… if I ever go back to my time… I DON'T KNOW!

[Quiet]

[Flames rise from floor]

SB: (Gives off loud, girly shriek) how com every time we're alone, something dramatic happens?!!

EJ: (Puts force field around Taylor and self)

[Bus explodes]

[Dust clears, empty bomb lies in street]

SB: That poor bus driver…

EJ: This isn't funny. It's probably a threat from Kelli, anyway.

SB: Ok, so what are we going to do about it?

EJ: We have to find Kelli.

SB: Um…how? The bus just went bye-bye.

EJ: (automatically changes into gear)

SB: OH! I am so stupid! (Automatically changes into gear)

EJ: Don't leave that open. Let's go get Karmen.

SB: And how do you suppose we get there? We don't have any vehicles around and, we can't fly.

EJ: (Puts Sharkboy and self in blue energy bubble and starts rising to sky)

SB: Ok. So you can fly when did this happen?

EJ: It's called levitation, and maybe you should shutup before I get distracted and drop us into the Atlantic Ocean.

SB: What's wrong with that? then i could heroically save you.

EJ: Shutup!!

**so what do you think? REVEIW!!! oh and in the next chapter demetrius is back so..... REVEIW!**


	13. Keli's Lair

**I'M SOOO SORRY it took so long my parents have been planing a fomal (kinda like a prom) for a much of kids and we've just been busy, oops you guys proabaly want to read well here it is ch 13**

**enjoy. oh and Demetrius is back, oh and if you didn't notice in the last chapter (alone) when julien n Taylor where talking bout Karmens Boyfriend they ment Demetrius, oops did it again ENJOY. . .  
**

[Jet flies by Sharkboy and EnergyJul]

[EnergyJul loses concentration and falls]

[Jet catches EnergyJul and Sharkboy]

SB: Aha! You did fall!

EJ: Yeah, so much for you heroically saving me. Who's piloting this thing anyway?

[Sharkgirl swivels around in chair]

SB+EJ: Karmen?!

SB: Didn't see that coming!

EJ: We were just looking for you!

SG: Me too. Guess we both got what we wanted.

EJ: Where'd you get the cool jet?

SB: Yeah and why aren't you steering?!!

SG: Jedi republic jet. Guess who go a promotion? Me! . . . And it's on autopilot, idiot.

SB: Oh. That explains the beeping red light that says autopilot.

EJ: Yeah . . . So. . . Where are we going?

SG: I don't know. It's headed to Jedi HQ until you tell me what's up.

SB: KELLI BELW UP OUR BUS!!

SG: Interesting.

EJ: A moment of silence for the bus. [A second later] Anyway, we're looking for Kelli's lair. Know where she might be?

SG: I'll search the archives. (Types in computer) Says her coordinates are right . . . under us . . .

SB: What for it . . .

[All of a sudden, plane hurdles toward sea]

SG: I am so fired.

EJ: (Puts force field around jet)

SB: You've been using that force field a lot, haven't you?

EJ: I think I can make the force field sustain water.

SB: Well try hard.

[Jet hits water EnergyJul, Sharkboy, and Sharkgirl climb out of jet]

SB: So much for air travel. Guess we're swimming.

EJ: Kelli's lair is under water anyway. But I can't hold my breath that long.

SG: I'll signal air transportation to pick you up. They'll teleport you there. Sharkboy and I will swim there.

______

[Underwater]

SB: So what are we looking for?

SG: According to my calculations [Sharkboy rolls eyes] we're looking for a blue coral reed. In there you'll be automatically teleported to Kelli.

SB: Wonderful!

[Swim to reef]

SG: We're supposed to touch that anemone over there.

SB: Don't anemones sting humans?!

SG: Well, this is supposed to be a SECRET LAIR, so I guess . . . never mind.

SB: (Touches anemone) (Screams underwater)

SG: Whoa didn't see that coming!

[Sharkboy passes out]

SG: This is a trick there was no under water lair!

[On top of water]

[Julien is sitting on a blue energy blanker with her knees to her chest, she is still soaking wet]

EJ: (Shivers) Man what's taking them so long. I think by now I would have gotten a telepathic call from Sharkboy telling me his awesome plan to defeat Kelli. (Tries to contact Sharkboy and Sharkgirl telepathically) Weird I can't get through at all. (Looks up at sky) and that flying thing Sharkgirl called should have been here by now. (Climbs into water)

[Energy blanket disappears]

EJ: Man this water is cold (Takes deep breath and dive under water)

[A minute later]

EJ: (Takes deep breath) nowhere? Sharkboy!! Sharkgirl!!

[Silence]

____

[In Kelli's lair]

SB: (Looking at his chained hands) she has a thing with chaining peoples to walls.

SG: Yeah, and with EnergyJul not here we're helpless.

SB: Can't we send her a telepathic S.O.S or something?

SG: Don't you think Kelli would block any telepathic "signals"?

SB: Hm, I guess you right. But then, what do we do?

SG: Well if I could reach my com then I could send her our coordinates and-

SB: Yeah but one problem, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!

SG: So then what DO we do?

SB: Yell, Scream.

SG: But we could be too far under to be heard.

SB: Will you just trust me.

SG: Fine!

SB+SG: HELP! ENERGYJUL! HELP! ENERGYJUL! HELP!

[Back on top the water]

[Julien is sitting on energy blanket again]

_Faintly you can here help! Energyjul! Help!_

EJ: (Looking around) huh, Sharkboy? Sharkgirl? [Using telepathy] {Sharkboy, Sharkgirl, can you hear me?}

[Back with Sharkboy and Sharkgirl]

SB: IT'S HER!

SG: We don't know for sure it could be Kelli tying to trick us.

SB: Fine I'll think her a question to be sure. [Thinking] {Hey EnergyJul its Sharkboy. Tell me something so I really know it's you.}

[Back with EnergyJul]

EJ: Yeah! I GOT THROUGH! (Loses concentration and falls) (Coming back up) Maybe I shouldn't have done that. [Using telepathy] {You kissed me yesterday then squirted me with the water this morning}

[Back with Sharkboy and Sharkgirl]

SB: She knows about the kiss I think it's her.

SG: Ok, ask her where she is.

SB: Why don't you! I'm not a messenger and frankly it's hard to tell if it goes through. So your turn!

SG: (Looks away)

SB: WHAT!

SG: (Looking back at Sharkboy) you have a stronger telepathic bond with her then I do.

SB: (Blushing oh. [Thinking] {Hey EnergyJul where are you?}

EJ: {On top of the ocean were you guys left me.}

SB: She's where we left her.

SB: What? The transportation didn't come to get her?

SB: I guess Kelli blocked your high tech device.

SG: It's called a come you know, a-

SB: I don't care! (Rolls eyes)

SG: Fine! Just see if she can trace your telepathic bond and find us.

SB: ok. [Thinking] {Hey try to trace out telepathic bond to find us.}

EJ: {OK}

[A short while later EnergyJul appears on an energy blanket]

SB: Yeah, YOU DID IT!!

EJ: (Loses concentration and falls) (Starts floating again)

SB: Oh, sorry.

EJ: (Floats over to Sharkboy.) (Breaks bands)

SB: (Falls on to EnergyJul's energy blanket) Thanks

EJ: (Floats over to Sharkgirl and brakes bands)

SG: (Seeing that EnergyJul's eyes are red) Sharkboy jump.

SB: what are you crazy?

SG: (Jumps pass EnergyJul and pushes Sharkboy off)

SB: (Screaming)

EJ: (Chasing them)

SG+SB: (Hitting water and swimming down)

EJ: (Stops) (teleports to dark room) they got away master. (Kneels)

K: They are quick, and Sharkgirl is getting smarter.

L: (Pulling EnergyJul to her feet) you, you, control her? But I-

K: You can't do a lot. She is more powerful then you. (Walking down steps toward Lightning) If it is a challenge for me to control her you have no chance. (Stops a foot in front of them)

L: (Turning EnergyJul's head toward him) Can you make her kiss me?

EJ: (Automatically changes out of gear)

K: (Grabbing Julien and walking past lightning) Please, save your pity pleasures for are victory.

L: (Flowing Kelli) I wouldn't call the pity.

K: You should go back to The Protectors base. Sharkgirl will tell you about EnergyJul. Keep them away from here as long as possible. Last time, they unleashed her from my grasp.

L: Why not just controls that defuse to make him do what you want.

K: (Stops walking) His telepathic bond with this, thing (Slaps Julien)

EJ: (Turning head straight) sorry master.

L: HER NAME IS JULIEN! (Raises fist at Kelli) AND YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!

K: KEEP YOUR FEELING IN CHEACK! Her telepathic bond with Sharkboy is protecting him from my control, setting us back!

L: Not like it's my fault.

K: You failed to subdue the girl. The boy grew to dislike you causing them to spend more time together, strengthening their telepathic bond.

L: Yeah! Well, if the side affect of you controlling people wasn't red eyes then they would be in here! So it's as much your fault as mine!

K: Just get back to the protectors, before the get suspicious!

L: Whatever (Leaves)

**SO!!! IS IT GOOD???? I won't now unless you click that button that says reveiw! so click it you know you want to so do it please ^_^!**

**In the next chapter a new charector is being introduced, there based off a fan (YOU KNOW WHO U ARE!!) so look for em ;) and REVEIW!! Oh and thx to those who did/do reveiw!!  
**


	14. Cousin

**Here it is chap 14** **enjoy!!! the new Oc is in here, and like i said he is based of a fan.**

[At HQ]

SG: KELLI GETS OUT AND YOU DON'T THINK TO CALL US!!

L: What's going on?

SG: KELLI GOT OUT!!

SB: AND SHES CONTROLLING ENERGYJUL!!

L: That's a lot of going on.

Acil: (New York accent) this is bad, real bad. Kelli gone whack. Going and taking EnergyJul making her go whack too!

IceMan: Dude this is a disaster. EnergyJul is the strongest person on the team! If she is on Kelli's side we're toast.

SB: ENOUGH!!

SG: Look! There is nothing we can do about it right now. So-

L: If we try to attack now she'll be expecting us and will have the upper hand, we need to wait and make a plan.

Acil: (New York accent) finally someone who ain't whack!

_____

[At a fair]

SB: Why are we here again?

L: Kelli is probably watching us we want to act as normal as possible.

SG: Exactly, besides fairs are romantic, especially Ferris wheels.

[Screaming]

[They all change into gear]

SG: What is it now?

SB: Looks like the Ferris wheel is broken! Not so romantic now are they?

[Sharkboy and Sharkgirl head toward wheel while Lightning directs screaming people]

Tomas=T: (Looking up at the falling Ferris wheel) I wish I knew some heroes that could rescue me before I'm done for!!

SB: (Seeing Thomas) Uh-oh Sharkgirl get that kid before he's finished!

SG: (Races toward Thomas and knock him out the way)

L: (eases the Ferris wheel to the ground)

SB+SG: (Help Thomas up)

SB: You ok?

T: (Dusting himself off) yeah, yeah, I'm fine. (Looks up) OH MY GOSH!! YOUR SHARKBOY!

SB: (Aragont) yeah

T: I THOUGHT YOU WHERE STILL ON PLANKE DROOL!

SB: Ye- wait how do you know about planet drool?

T: I'm max's cousin, and since he dreamt you up that kinda makes him you dad which would mean were cousins too!! Well 2nd but still!

SG: Ok, you just broke my weirdo meter.

T: Oh, who are you?

SG: I'm SHARKBOYS SISTER!

T: Oh, wow, I really need to get with max.

SB: Yeah that might be a problem.

T: What why?

SB: Max is dead.

T: WHAT!?

SB: Either that or he's on drool.

T: Oook?

SG: Well we gotta go. Oh and we have a father so max wouldn't be our dad and that means your not our cousin. (Grabs on to Demetrius's arm and starts walking) come on.

T: Please let me come with you!!

SG: No!

SB: Yes!

SG: (Turning around) SHARKBOY!

SB: Max was a friend!

SG: Whatever.

T: Yeah!! So what do we get? Mini jets or a cool car or-

SG: (Walking) we walk.

T: (following) oh, that's cool too, I guess.

[At hut]

T: (staring at Taylor)

SB: What!

T: Sorry it's just weird seeing you in a secret identity-

L: Not that sitting with a freak isn't fun, but I gotta go.

SG: Demetrius be nice, and where do you gotta go?

L: Home.

SG: You could stay here.

SB: NOO! Besides where would he sleep? Thomas over here is in my room, I'm in Julies' and yeah- where would he sleep?

L: It doesn't matter.

T: Hey Sharkboy is Julie you girlfriend?

SB: What!? (Scratching head nervously) uh, no. um-

L: (Giving Taylor a suspicious and mean look)

T: Do you have a girlfriend?

SB: No.

T: Oh, (Looking at Karmen) do you have a boyfriend?

SG: Yes.

T: Oh COOL!

L: Yeah, I guess I'll be going.

SG: Bye.

L: Bye.

SB: THOMAS! NOW I REMEMBER.

T: YES. What?

SB: I have something that will shut you up!

T: Huh?

SB: (Runs into room)

T: I can't believe your Sharkboy sister. Hey who is this Julien girl?

SG: She's a friend of ours.

T: Did max dream her?

SG: No.

T: OH, HEY WHAT ABOUT LAVAGIRL?!

SG: Um, she's part of the protectors and OH she has a cousin named Aaron he's 10, well 11 now.

T: COOL!

SB: (Walks back in) Here (Hands Thomas max's dream journal) Max said to give this to you.

T: (Grabbing book) Wow! Cool, I though it got tasted when Linus was hit in the butt my Mr. Electric!

SB: Yeah. . . Guess not.

T: (Running to Taylor's room) I'm gonna go read it! Thanks Man!

SG: We should probably go to bed.

SB: Yeah, Night.

[They both head towards rooms]

**SO? tell me what you think!!! next chapter will have some drama so look for it!!! thanks for reading!**


	15. Down with business!

**Hey everybody sooooooooo sorry it toke so long to get done but it toke a while to get out and i had some writers block but here it is too any one who reads this story.... i really don't think anyone does but i was bored and decided to update. so if you do read plz review so i know. * sigh *  
**

[Later that nite]

SG: (Walks into Julies room) You still up?

SB: (Flipping through a magazine) Yeah, i couldn't sleep

SG: (Sitting at the foot of the bed) Neither could i, it's weird not having her here.

SB: (Setting mag on nightstand) Yeah, i know, i feel like i don't want to do anything but find her.

SG: You really like her don't you?

SB: I don't think it's LIKE anymore.

SG: What do you mean?....Do you-

T: (Busts into room) COOL!! YOUR UP! MAYBE WE COULD LIKE DO SOMETHING! I MEAN IT'S ONLY 2:00 AM!! SO WHAT DO YOU WANT T-

SB: (Standing up on knees and throwing a pillow at Thomas) GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T: (doges pillow) oh, YOU WANT TO HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT!?!

SG: (climbing off bed and racing toward Thomas) CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT!! (drags Thomas out room and shuts door)

T: (behind door) Hey!

SG: (behind door) Shutup

SB: (sighs, turns to grab magazine then sees pic of Julie jumping on his back) THAT'S IT! (Races toward door and brushes past Thomas and Karmen) (changes in to gear)

SG: (Walking after him) wow!! wear are you going!?

SB: To get julien!!

SG: (Stopping) WHAT!!! (Continues walking) SHARKBOY! didn't you here what deme-

SB: (Turning around angrily) I COULD CARE LESS WHAT THAT IDIOT THINKS!!

SG: Well what about Kelli she could defeat you with her pinky finger an-

SB: I DON'T CARE IF KELLI CUT OFF MY LEGS TORE OFF MY FINGERS THREW ME INTO A TUB OF ELECTRIC EELS AND THEN DECAPITATED ME!!! I'm going to find julien!!

T: woow

SG: (Closes eyes and sighs then opens them) Then i'm going with you! (Changes into gear)

SB: Headquaters

[sharkboy and sharkgirl are teleported to H.Q.]

T: That is so COOOL!!

[At H.Q.]

SB: I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!! BUT WE HAVE TO GO!!

L: Sharkboy be reasonable

iceman: Yeah dude, even if we find her, kelli will probably rip us apart before we can-

SB: (turns to iceman angrily) If you're not willing to make sacrifices then why did you join this team!

Iceman: (gulps)

Acil: (NY accent) Hey, no reason to go insulting iceman!

SB: AND THERE'S NO REASON-

SG: SHARKBOY!!! (lowers voice so only sharkboy can here) what would julien say right now!

SB: (turns to sharkgirl) [childlike valuable sad voice] i, just, (closes eyes) don't go there,

L: [after using powers to over hear] (laughs)

SB: (turns to him angrily) YOU GOT 24 HOURS!

SG: (starts to walk after him) Sharkboy,

SB: 24 HOURS, better help them with your gigantic brain.

SG: (stops) [underbreath, sad] Taylor,

L: (NY accent) Ok, so what's the plan?

SG: (walks over)

SG+IM+A: (talking)

L: [sneaks away]

**well there it is chapter 15, so reveiw if you liked it. * sigh * go ahead, if you liked it no one probably did read it, uh....**


	16. Escape part 1

**Sorry it toke so long to update i was just kinda being lazy about it i guess. Plus i did have some other stories that i was working on. but here is chap 16 to this seemingly irrelevant yes the rating has changed to T for some reason. soon to be discovered.  
**

[Kelli's Lair]

L: KELLI!!

K: (sitting in her throne with Julien at her feet.) What!

L: We have a problem. Sharkboy's coming to get Julien!

K: (walking down to him) that's not a problem she is the bait.

EJ: (walking over to lightning)

L: (looks at Julien then at Kelli) is this supposed to be a test?

K: (smirk smile) I like partners with no weakness's. (Walks past lighting and through a hallway)

L: (looking around making sure Kelli is gone) (give Julien a quick kiss)

K: [4-5 feet behind Lighting] (disgusted grunt) you week peasant!

L: What!?

K: Move! And I will eliminate your weakness (hand starts to glow red)

L: (standing in front of Julien defensively) If you KILL HER I QUIT! And you _need_ me!!

K: You FOOL!! (Raises hand over opposite shoulder) I DON'T NEED ANYONE!! (Stretches hand forward hitting lightning and Julien with tornado) (Runs out)

EJ+L: (hitting wall on other side of the room)

L: (falls on floor on stomach)

EJ: (falls across Lightning's back) (lifting head a little and groaning) (Looks to see she is on top of lightning.) (Quickly sits back hitting the wall) BLAH!!!

L: (Turning over and sitting up) Blah? I just saved your life!

EJ: Whatever!

L: (stands up) (pulls Julien to her feet) Come on.

EJ: (yanks away) I'm not going anywhere with you!

L: (grabs Julien's arm and pulls her forward) YOU DON'T really have a choice, Kelli made you drain all your energy, you're useless. (Pushes her back letting go of her) but go ahead, go on your own.

EJ: (Stumbles back and hits the wall)

L: Hm, see how long you last. (Starts walking away)

EJ: (Walking after him) Fine!

L: (walks down a hallway)

EJ: How do you know this place so well?

L: Maybe because it's the way i came in, not like i just teleported.

EJ: hm, i can teleport. whose more powerful now!?

L: (turning around) still me considering your useLESS right now.

EJ: whatever

L: (continues walking)

EJ: jerk

L: weakling

K: (at the end of the hall) IDIOTS!! (evil chuckle) (throws fire tornado)

L: (pushes julien against the wall and shields her)

[Tornado passes and dust clears from hallway]

EJ: (still behind lightning) um, the tornado is gone.

L: (backing up) right, (continues down hall)

EJ: (gives him a suspicious look then follows)

L: (puts arm out)

EJ: (bumps into his arm) Hey!

L: shh, kelli is right around the corner.

EJ: (loud whisper) well your the "all powerful" one take her out.

L: (walks past her and uses telekinesis to pull down a vent door from the ceiling)

EJ: (whisper) what, your not going to answer me now?!

L: [indifferent] I can't defeat her, I- (shakes head)

EJ: [cocky] You?

L: (picks up Julien and puts her in the vent)

EJ: (climbing in the rest of the way) Coulda just said 'never mind' but no, stuff me in a vent.

L: (rolls eyes) (levitates into vent and refastens the door)

**yep so there it is chap 16. OK ANNOUNCEMENT! I've gotten many reviews and PM's and LOTS of people have mentioned that there is a lot of romantic tension between **_Julien _**(energyjul aka OC) and **_Taylor _**(sharkboy). And that they should get together or that their relationship is moving to slow. **

**SOOOO, I'm giving people permission to write one shots bout them, like on how you think they will get together, or just something you think might be funny between them, or even something that you just randomly think of.**

**AND!!! I might put them into the story! :) **

**PS: if you can put something in the summary or title like "one shot Protectors" or something so i know to read them that will be **_VERY VERY VERY VERY_** helpful. and who knows..... i may just put it in ;)**

**pss: i would love to see what people think bout them! :D ^_^  
**


	17. Escape part 2

**ok so it's been a while but here is part 2.**

L: Hm,

EJ: What?

L: nothing, this vent just looks like a slide.

EJ: (climbs over) wow, fit for you. (Raises eyebrow)

L: (pulls Julien an starts sliding down)

EJ: uh, hey!

L: (points at the approaching side vent) we need to go through there)

EJ: You seem to know a lot about this place.

L: (grabs on to side vent then on to Julien.)

EJ: (grabs onto side vent) so we just-

[Tornado gushes by making them los their grip and continue falling.]

L: (noticing the fan turns so he is sliding sideways an stretches his legs an arms to stop a few feet above the fan)

EJ: (falls on lightning)

L: (grunts) couldn't you be like ten pounds light?

EJ: (glares at him)

L: (looks away) sorry

EJ: th- wait did you just say sorry?

L: shutup

EJ: (rolls eyes) well got any more 'brilliant plans'?

L: currently, keep us from falling.

EJ: Just like you, make a plan that gets us in trouble.

L: I really don't think you're in a position to make wise cracks. I can shift my body at any time n make you fall.

EJ: (rolls eyes then reaches in his pocket)

L: What are you doing!

EJ: well, you always carry this (holds up a decent sized metal ball then throws it at fan.

L: Hey! ( lets his legs slip dropping Julien and himself)

EJ: (hits stopped fan) ARE YOU CRAZY! What if that hadn't worked!

L: then I guess we would've been sheared cheese.

EJ: (rolls eyes, then jumps through the opening)

L: (jumps through the opening grabbing the ball also)

[After a minute of sliding the reach the end]

L: (lands on the balcony)

EJ: (Lands, starts to stand)

L: (quickly covers EJ's eyes)

EJ: Hey, let me go!

L: no.

EJ: I can't tell the protectors were to pick us up, if I don't know WERE we are! Now LET GO!

L: no.

EJ: Demetrius! Dylan! Daniel! Let go off me!

L: (letting go) (spinning her around n grabbing her wrists) I told you NEVER to call me by my full name.

EJ: (trying to pull away) Like karmen hasn't already teased you about D.D.D (gives up on pulling away)

L: (loosens grip) she, doesn't know.

EJ: (pulls away) you ARE a psychopath!

L: I'm not a psychopath!

K: But I am! (Pushes Demetrius out of way using telekinesis then hits Julien with tornado)

EJ: (Falls of edge of balcony) (Screams)

L: (standing up) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! (throws energy ball at Kelli)

EJ: (hits a balcony about 10 feet below)

L: (lands on balcony) Julien!

K: (gently lands on balcony behind him)

L: (Looks behind him then stands up an turns around) If you don't need anyone, then why are you so determined on killing my 'so called' weakness!

K: You're a valuable allie, and personally I despise her (glances over to see Julien still breathing) Seriously? (Throws fire at Julien)

[A blue energy field protects Julien from hit]

K: (glares at Demetrius)

L: What I didn't do it!

[Kelli gets hit with a couple energy balls]

K: (stumbles backwards) Lightning!

L: I didn't do anything!

Alex: No I did! (lands on roof)

K: Who are you!

Alex: Like it'll matter (throws energy ball at Kelli)

K: (uses a tornado to deflect the energy ball away)

L: [telepathically] combine our powers.

[Both Alex an lightning hit Kelli with energy balls]

K: (deflets energy balls)

EJ: (stands up) (Hits Kelli with a huge energy blast)

K: (falls unconscious)

EJ: uh, (falls)

Alex: (speeds over and catches Julien)

L: ok, who are you?

Alex: I'm Alex.

L: (walking over) you from 2251?

A: One thing at a time buddy, for now we should get her to a hospital.

L: No, that's a bad idea, The Protectors have a medical facily for-

Alex: Who are the Protectors.

L: (rolls eyes) headquarters.

[teleported to base]

Alex: Fantasy

Acil: You better be glad I was wa- OH My God! (races over) what happen!

L: Kelli

Acil: The healer is here he could help (running away) get her to a med room!

Alex: (stands up holding Julien) where's a med room?

L: This way (heads toward med room)

**That was my attempt at a cool fight scene you can just imagine that it was a very awesome fight scene were they have trouble beating her up and then julien kicks he butt with one blow. REVIEW!**


	18. Home sweet home?

**Ok, so not sure any actually still reads this but this is the last chapter so... here you go.**

[Outside med room]

L: [on the phone] Just got her here, the healer is working on her.

SG: [on other end] What happen?

L: we don-

EJ: [from room] (screams)

SG: What was that?

L: I got to go. (hangs up) (walks in med room) (doges flying object.) Looks at all the objects flying in the room including Julein) What's going on?

Healer: (Doges object) I'm not quite sure, it's like she has no control over her powers!

L: This doesn't make any sense, she's n- LOOK OUT!(pushes the healer to the ground) we need to leave)

Healer: but-

[Lightning pulls the healer out of the room and shuts the door just as a chair hits it]

[cell phone rings]

L: . . .(picks up) Hello?

SG: You didn't think you could get ride of me that easy did you Demetrius.

L: [on phone] Nows not a really good time.

SG: [behind lightning] Why not?

L: [hangs up} It's Julien shes, not doing well.

SB: What's wrong with Julie?

L: It's complicated.

SB: (stepping forward.) I wanna see her.

L: (stopping him) You can't.

SB: (angrily) Why not!

L: (glances at Karmen) It's not, safe.

SB: Why isn't it safe?

[There is a burst inside the med room]

SB: (trying to push past Lightning) Julien!

L: (knocks SB into a chair) You _can't _go in there!

SG: What's going on Demetrius? Julien's gone up against Kelli before and nothing like this has happened before.

L: It's not just simply going up against Kelli it's, other things..(trails off)

SG: Like what? Why are you being all shifty and not giving me a straight answer?

L:(sighs) It's complicated.

SG: Why is it complicated?

L: It just is!

SG: (folds arms angrily) Whatever, Demetrius.

SB: You still haven't explained how any of this has to do with going in there.

L:(rolling eyes) You wanna get blown up, be my guest. (Gestures to the door)

SB: (confused) What do you mean by blown up?

K: In the stat she's in, she could tare you apart before you could even yell "help".

SB: Julien wouldn't do that.

L: wouldn't she.

SB: Yea, cause she'd know it's me.

L:(cocky) An your something special, eh.

SB: (angrily standing up) You're the mind reader, you tell me!

SG: BOYS~ Is now really the best time to be fighting!

L:(walking away) I was just leaving anyway.

SB: He's such a jerk, he acts like he know Julien better than I do.

SG:(bits lip and turns away) mmhm.

SB: WHat was that?

SG: WHat, I didn't say anything.

SB: Yea, that's the problem. what are you not telling me.

SG: Nothing, it's not important.

SB: Kar-

[There is a huge bright light blinding them momentarily]

SG: What was that?

SB: I do-(eyes widen) Julien!

[they turn around and bust into the med room]

SG: S-she's gone!

[they both look at each other]

[elsewhere]

EJ: (moans) uh,

Mahad: Julien!

EJ: (notices Mahad) Mahad!

M: (runs up hugging Julien) Don't scare me like that!

EJ: (confused) I-uh, (pulls away) How long was I gone?

M: gone? You disappeared for a few second but(hugs julien) I don't know where you went, I'm just glad you're back.

EJ: (confused) Me too

**Well, now that this is complete, (ending as randomly as it began) check out my other story 'No longer Home' it's the prologue to this story, explains quite a bit of the underlined stuff, is better written, and is the start of it all..****essentially****. **

**However this might_ NOT_ be the end of the protectors, a have an angle to trow out but it might end up a squeal...that's if you review and let me know you want a (better written) squeal! :) **


End file.
